


so i'll wish her the best now

by chimerical_kid



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love, im sad because of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerical_kid/pseuds/chimerical_kid
Summary: All of Maya's missed opportunities have led to this.





	so i'll wish her the best now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/gifts).



> Yeah, I only get inspiration from songs, what about it? Anyways, this if for Gray and Gray only, the only other bitch still kicking in this fandom.

Maya’s last chance was graduation. They sat next to each other, of course, Riley gripping her hand. Riley had told Maya about all of her doubts and fears for the future, so Maya sat there, squeezing her hand when her breath got shaky. That was her last chance.

Her last chance to finally, finally, tell Riley how she felt for all those years. How desperately in love she was and there was no one else. That she is Maya’s extraordinary relationship, too. Their fingers were woven and there was only her.

That was Maya’s last chance because as soon as their caps came off, Lucas was on his knee.

Proper fucking cowboy probably asked for her dad’s permission. He gave a grand speech about how it was her, it was always her. Their hands were still intertwined. Maya gave her one last pulse reminder that she was always there, and then Riley let go and the diamond was on her finger. Maya didn’t say anything about her feelings that day.

Riley and Lucas moved out to the country, moved to Texas. Riley always did love the stars. Maya stayed in New York, drawing up her heartbreak page after page. If only she had been a little faster. If only she was the one who got down on her knees. If only, if only. Maya’s sky was muddled with clouds most of the time. 

Every day Riley would send updates on the wedding planning. It was all countryside and magnolias. Magnolias, Maya would laugh, how perfect. Maya would have chosen lilies. Or maybe she would have gone with whatever flower Riley wanted. In the end, she couldn’t resent magnolias. She went down to the store and bought a bouquet, only for it to rot in the corner of her room.

The invite came in the mail from a future Mr. and Mrs. Friar. Maya wanted to die. She drank herself near death that night. The RSVP was in the mail by morning.

May arrived and she was on the first flight down to Texas, suitcase packed with her maid of honor suit. 

A suit, Riley teased, how butch of you, Miss Hart.

She couldn’t bear to tell her it’s what she would have worn to their wedding. Black suit, black tie, maybe a different colored shirt, but exactly what she would have worn.

The venue was mostly outdoors, little tents to separate the bride and the groom, one for the reception. The heat bore down on them, but it wasn’t the only reason Maya was sweating. She found Riley in her white tent, in her white dress. She looked even more beautiful than Maya could have ever dreamed.

Who’d of thought that the moment Maya Hart saw Riley Matthews in a wedding dress would not be the moment she’d dreamed of for years on end. 

“Wow,” Maya breathed, “You look incredible.”

Riley was sitting getting her hair put up and her make up was half on and there was sweat beading on her neck. Nerves, probably, considering the ungodly amount of fans in this tent.

“Oh, please. I’m hardly dressed,” Riley smiled her nervous, beautiful smiled, “Do you think Lucas will like it?”

The corner of Maya’s mouth twitched. If he didn’t like it, he’d get his ass kicked.

“Of course he’ll like it. He, uh, he loves you.” Maya wanted to vomit. Those words felt like poison in her veins. Lucas was a poison, ever since he first arrived and she let Riley go. Worst decision of her life. Look where she was now. Maid of Honor at her best friend’s, her soulmate’s, wedding.

“Can we have a moment alone? Please?” Maya asked the hairdresser, who had just put the finishing touches on Riley’s updo. Gorgeous.

“What’s up?” Riley asked, pulling herself out of the chair. An audible un-sticking sound followed and both the girls cringed.

“I, uh, I just want to say, say something. To you.” Maya said. She tried to calm her clammy hands by smoothing her pants down. Why the hell did she wear all black in Texas?

“What is it, Peaches?” Riley put a hand on Maya’s arm. 

“It’s just, I love you,” Maya confessed, staring into Riley’s warm brown eyes. Nothing was wrong when Maya looked at Riley. Everything was perfect, in fact. Maya wanted to drown herself in Riley.

“I know, Peaches! I love you, too!” Riley embraced Maya. Maya wanted to scream, of course, Riley loved her, that would never change. But Riley didn’t love her the way Maya loved her and it made her want to tear the hair off her head.

“No, Riles, I--”

She was cut off by the sound of the tent flap being pulled open. Farkle. He was dressed to the nines.

“Five minutes to showtime, people. Can’t believe I’m giving up one of my ladies.” Farkle pulled away and retreated to Lucas’s tent, just across the way.

“Well, now or never. You coming?” Riley said as she walked to the edge of the tent.

“Yeah, right behind you.”

Maya was never a whiskey gal, but special occasions like these call for something strong. Another shot down, straight out a flask that’s been tucked in her belt.

Cory caught her before the service.

“Beautiful day isn’t it? Still, don’t like that guy.” Cory stared at Lucas who was getting his tie readjusted by Zay for the millionth time.

Maya could only solemnly laugh, “You’re not the only one giving her away, big guy.”

Places were taken, flowers were thrown. The smell of magnolias drenched the air. A grand piano softly filled the crowd’s ears. A joyous vibe was cast. How suffocating this wedding was.

Lucas shared a look, a silent thank you, and Maya said nothing back. What was she supposed to say? A nod sufficed. 

Maya imagined that Riley was walking down the aisle towards her, and only her, but that hope was crushed when she turned her back on her and faced the cowboy in the white suit. White. Purity. Too damn bright for the midday sun.

And so it began, the longest ten minutes of Maya’s existence.

“Speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

Oh, how Maya wanted to scream, to declare in front of friends and family, how hopelessly in love she was with Riley Matthews. How she had been for as long as she could remember. How she almost kissed her on New Years. How she almost asked her to prom. How she wanted to drink her life away when Riley left. How she still painted that bench when she was feeling low.

But Maya didn’t say anything. She bit back her tears. Maya didn’t want to mess anything up. She just wished her the best.

Her silver flask was empty before the cake was cut.


End file.
